staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Listopada 2010
05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5206 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5206); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5207 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5207); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:00 Wiadomości 08:00 Pogoda poranna 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Radio Romans - odc. 9/32 - Debiut; serial TVP 08:55 Mój syn Jack (My Boy Jack); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:40 Wspomnienie o Annie Jantar i Jarosławie Kukulskim; reportaż 11:05 Miejsce z historią - Augustów; cykl reportaży 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Zdobywcy lądu (Life In The Undergrowth 1/5) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1567; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 1956 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2060; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5208 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5208); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5209 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5209); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 - kronika 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1568; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1957 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2061; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Tomek i gawędziarka, odc. 9 (Thomas and the storyteller); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 19 (That's Treeiffic); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ace Ventura: psi detektyw. (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective.) - txt.str.777 82'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 22:05 Śmiercionośny ładunek (Dekker the Trucker) - txt.str.777 97'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 23:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 4/14; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:45 TELEZAKUPY 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya (Dragnet); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 03:40 Kino nocnych marków - Bez śladu (Without a Clue); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 MASH - odc. 111/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 814)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:15 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 35/48; talk-show 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 44 - Zdrowie na sprzedaż 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Marcin Szczurkiewicz 11:10 Pogotowie modowe 11:30 Tak możesz - (5) Retrospekcja łazienki; magazyn 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 15, Gabriela; felieton 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 15/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Męska ręka; serial TVP 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (29); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 484 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 28 "Faceci to świnie"; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12 - txt.str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Kabaretożercy - (9); teleturniej 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (47); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 419 - Koledzy; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (47); zabawa quizowa 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (47); zabawa quizowa 22:45 Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush In) - txt.str.777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:45 Honey (Honey); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16; serial TVP 02:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP 03:20 Prawo ojca 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Scooby-Doo: Ahoj piraci! - film animowany, USA 2006 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (98, 99) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (99, 100) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (225) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (199) - serial komediowy 13.00 Łabędziem być... (6) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (90, 91) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (226) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (102) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA 2006 21.50 Kult - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2006 23.50 0_1_0 - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 2008 02.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (156) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (53, 54) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (157) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Nie kłam, kochanie - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 22.10 Tylko strzelaj - film sensacyjny, USA 2007 00.00 Trujący bluszcz - dramat kryminalny, USA 1992 02.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.55 Telesklep 04.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:14 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 S jak szpieg - Człowiek cień; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Korespondent Bryan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:19 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:36 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:12 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Elementarz mam - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Jej sukces; cykl reportaży 05:40 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:23 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:14 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17.00 Kronika miejska Siemianowice Śl. 17.10 Historia budowy kościoła w Ciścu 17.30 Trudny rynek 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności flesz 18.05 Muzyczny mix 18.15 Wodociągi Piekary 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 To brzmi 19.35 Telezakupy 19.50 TVP Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 S jak szpieg - Człowiek cień; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Korespondent Bryan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:19 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:36 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:12 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Elementarz mam - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Jej sukces; cykl reportaży 05:40 Forum - wydanie 121; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:23 Zakończenie dnia 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 139, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 46, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 38, USA 2007 11:20 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2010 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 47, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 13, Meksyk 2005 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 56, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 46, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 19, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 20, USA 2006 22:00 Śmierć na talerzu 2 - odc. 3, Singapur 2008-2010 23:05 Kinky Sex Spa - film erotyczny, USA 00:55 Mel - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Co nam w duszy gra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 18/57 Buli dwoi sie i troi, Wakacje Łazęgi (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Knedle z kaszy manny; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Doręczyciel - odc. 9/14* - Dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (13) gość: Irena Szewińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 35* - Odnowiony ślub; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 761; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 7 - Węzeł Sprytka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (106); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 414 - Zdrowie na kredyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Ostatni Blues (Az Utolso Blues); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Włochy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 7 - Węzeł Sprytka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1558; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 M jak miłość - odc. 761; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10* - Pożar serca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Pan na Żuławach - odc. 11/11 - Stan alarmowy; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Co ty wiesz o sztuce - Andrzej Wróblewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 20 - SAYAG Jazz Machine; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Śliczna dziewczyna 37'; film TVP; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Palety - Veronese - Obraz przed Trybunałem (Palettes/Veronnese); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Jesień z mistrzem - Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach 2 - odc. 3 (Leszek Kołakowski o (Leszek Kołakowski "O rekordach"); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Ostatni linoskoczek w Armenii (The Last Tightrope Dancer in Armenia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Armenia, Japonia (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 I Koncert Wiolonczelowy Camille'a Saint Saensa gra Andrzej Bauer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Portrety kobiet - Futbol ściśle tajny (Football Under Cover); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Miniatury muzyczne - Hanna Lisowska śpiewa arie Pucciniego i Verdiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kino jest sztuką - Moja pierwsza żona (My First Wife) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1984); reż.:Paul Cox; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Jesień z mistrzem - Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach 2 - odc. 3 (Leszek Kołakowski "O rekordach"); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO, Na żywo 17:50 Z archiwum i pamięci - Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kryptonim "Turyści" - odc. 3/3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino rosyjskie - Trzeba przejść i przez ogień (V ogne broda net) 89'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1967); reż.: Gleb Panfiłow; wyk.:Yevgeni Lebedev, Mikhail Kokshenov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nasza klasa (Klass) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Estonia (2007); reż.:Ilmar Raag; wyk.:Vallo Kirs, Pärt Uusberg, Lauri Pedaja, Paula Solvak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 00:55 Miniatury muzyczne - Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski - Pokaż dołeczki; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Rockowy początek nocy - Peter Gabriel: Growing Up Live (Peter Gabriel: Growing Up Live); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Kino nocne - Mur (Duvar) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Turcja, Francja (1983); reż.:Yilmaz Güney; wyk.:Tuncel Kurtiz, Ayse Emel Mesci Kuray, Malik Berrichi, Nicolas Hossein; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zapraszamy na nasz program - Elektronika niemiecka; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 05.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Początek jest wszedzie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Z pasją przez życie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polacy nad świętym morzem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Rok terroru; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Do krwi ostatniej - Kryzys; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 2 - Krzysztof Kieślowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Kapitan Ćwikliński; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Polskie lato, węgierska jesień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Bolesław Wieniawa Długoszowski - żołnierz i poeta; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Bohater; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bydgoski ślad Paderewskiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wierna pieśń; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Parnas literacki - Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Do krwi ostatniej - Przełom; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 3 - Marcel Łoziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Stacja PRL - Rytuał polityczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz. 3; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Weterani rewolucji; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Półkowniki - Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Ex Libris - 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Był taki dzień - 5 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lady of Warsaw; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Chrzestny dar; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Obca; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Życie na czerwono - Dom Polski; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Z kroniki Auschwitz - Sonderkommando; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 05.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia 08:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - podumowanie sezonu 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Jan Ciszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: 1/8 F: Korona Kielce - Jagiellonia Białystok; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: 1/8 F: Wisła Kraków - Widzew Łódź; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - UMMC Ekaterinburg; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - UMMC Ekaterinburg; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/8 finału: Argentyna - Meksyk (1/8 finału: Argentyna - Meksyk) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/8 finału: Argentyna - Meksyk (1/8 finału: Argentyna - Meksyk) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 18:05 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/8 finału: Niemcy - Anglia (1/8 finału: Niemcy - Anglia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Kolarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Mont Saint Anne (wyścig elity kobiet) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Mont Saint Anne (wyścig elity kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2010); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 82 - Polska - Francja (MŚ w pn. ' 82 - Polska - Francja) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.8 - Papieskie antyki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pajęczarki; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kajakarstwo - Mistrzostwa Świata - Poznań (500m, Finały); STEREO 14:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Wielka woda - Film o profesorze Macieju Gliwiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 28 "Faceci to świnie"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Przypadek Pekosińskiego; film obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 70; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Czas honoru - odc. 33 "Bracia"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Edward Grieg - W grocie króla gór; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ratownicy - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach-film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 (dz. 1); STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 419 - Koledzy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 20 lat później; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.50 Zumba z fitness center 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena (46) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (47) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Zumba z fitness center 18.20 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Cała wstecz - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Kłopotliwy gość - polski film fabularny, 1971 23.00 Turyści 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Muzyka w TVS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku